mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Chaper
Donald "Don Chaper" Chaperson is a soldier for the Fortunato Regime. He was Wendy Corduroy's boyfriend until she got shot. Chaper swore revenge on Domenico Von Crane. Biography Chaper was born in Buffalo, New York on August 25, 1997. At age 12, his family already wanted him to be a successful businessman CEO for the Project or Mishima Corporation, but Chaper thought that being a businessman "would be boring", too bad for him. At age 14, he and his family took a trip to Canada, and while he was there, he met Wendy Corduroy. Chaper quickly fell in love with her, and he made his first move. They talked, they laughed, and they quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend. Don even convinced his family to move into Canada so he could continue to see her. In 2009, Wendy was missing; Chaper was scared. He started putting up missing person posters around Canada. He tried calling her family, but no one answered. One day later, Wendy called Chaper, telling him that a mysterious attackers killed her family and that she was captured, but she was saved by a man named William Stracci and she was now living in France City, France (New Town to be exact). Don used money out of his collage savings so that he and his family could move to France. He moved to an apartment building near the Stracci Mansion. The Red Fox Shootout On May 25th, 2015, Chaper was invited to a fancy restaurant by Wendy for dinner with the Stracci's. Chaper gladly accepted it. While Chaper was eating and joking around, Johnathan Cadimius was reading a newspaper about the Corleone Family growing stronger and saw Luigi Pennino, Freaky Willy, and other five gunmen who were sent to kill Carmine Stracci. The gunman's name that leaded the four other men was Domenico Von Crane. Pennino arrived at the front door of The Red Fox restaurant and opened the door, where Carmine noticed him and told him to piss off. As Luigi drew his Tommy Gun, Cadimius stepped in front of Carmine and shot Pennino two times in the chest with a 38. Snub Nose, injuring him and almost killing him. As the crowds of people stampeded out of the restaurant, other four gunmen and Willy, alerted to the situation, burst into the room with sub-machine guns and shot Carmine up. Cadimius took a bullet to the head, while Wendy was hit by over 56 bullets. Chaper saw Wendy's corpse, and was filled with rage; He grabbed a nearby Tommy and tried to shoot at Domenico's men. He kept missing, so he escaped through the back door of the restaurant. Carmine secretly crawled away under the dead bodies of his fallen comrades and Wendy, and everyone thought that he died in the middle of the restaurant. The survived Straccis all gave up, who were then in for questioning by Corleones of whereabouts of Sameth Feirrara. Laying Low and joining the Barzinis Chaper moved back to New York to lay low because he knew that Domenico's remaining men would be hunting him down. In early 2017, Chaper received a phone call from Paul Fortunato. He said that he could promise him revenge on Domenico, as long as he could do some "dirty work" for him. Chaper gladly accepted. Even if he had to dirty deeds, he knew it will be worth it to kill Von Crane. To this day, Chaper still does dirty work for the Fortunato men but now under the leadership of Victor Barzini after his betrayal of his good o' friend Paul. Category:Americans Category:Giants Category:Barzinis Category:Pages without images Category:Soldiers Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Characters Category:Mobsters